Blind Faith
by Masked and Forgotten
Summary: Faith was as the title states. Blind. no duh. She accedenly spends the night in the opera house waiting for Her Sweetheart William to come back for her. When she runs into literally the Opera Ghost. She of course isn't bothered by his Mysterynes...ness..
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat on the steps of an unfamiliar building. The rain was beating on her face. Hard.

Her crimson bangs fell over her unseeing eyes. They covered them completely.

If she didn't look straight up, the hair hide her eyes, then no one could guess. Unless she tried to move around. That was why she was sitting.

_'he'll come back.'_ she thought to herself. She meant her Bou of course.

William had been her sweetheart for six months now. They got into a fight, She had embarrassed him at a social function. He left her alone to get them something to drink. But she followed him and tripped over the host and fell plunging into the punch bowl. Everyone had scoffed. And William didn't receive the promotion he had been hoping for. A few days earlier they had found out she couldn't bear children. The beatings and the several rapes she had been victim to through her brother had seen to that. There was too much scaring. William was devastated. But the function disaster had been the needle that breaks the donkey's back.

He exploded back in the handsome. He told the driver to stop here. Where she sat, he said that he would be back soon. She figured he needed to cool off. But he had been gone for several hours now. And it hadn't been raining when he left. When the thunder shook the ground beneath her she decided to wait inside of wherever she was. She somehow by some Work of God made it inside. Her dress was soaked from the rain and stained from the drinks she had crashed into. Her face burned from the memory. She could feel the burn of the eyes of the people holding social position.

She felt the cold air hit her face as walked around. The click of her heels told her it was a large room. Very large. She felt something brush past her skirt. She yelped and tripped over herself. And she hit the floor hard. She tried to stand up but felt a large wet animal next to her. She reached out her hand and the beast responded to her touch. She grinned and ruffled the ears of the large dog. The dog licked her face and stood strong as she used him for support to stand. The girl reached down the dog's neck until she found the piece of rope around the animals neck to serve as a collar. She would use his eyes. He could see the corners and walls. If he moved out of the way. Then so would she. She urged the dog forward and he began to move. He led her in no particular direction. But she figured she would run into someone who could help her sooner or later. So she let him lead. No such luck. But he did lead her to some stairs. Which she successfully fell down all the way to the bottom. She moaned and stood up. And sat on the last stair. The dog looked at her apologetically though he figured she couldn't see. He sighed and sat down next to her.

_'I must look a sight.' _she thought. She felt her red hair falling about her shoulders she had had it up in a bun when the day started. Her bustle was crooked, her petticoat was torn, her dress was wet and stained, and one of her earings fell off. She put her head into her knees and a tear fell down from her unseeing eyes. The dog licked her hand that was by her side. She smiled,

"Its not your fault friend. I should have stayed outside and waited for William to come back." the dog whimpered. She leaned against the wall and the dog put his paws over her lap and rested his head on her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do. She was so tired.

_'NO!"_ her thoughts slapped her.

_'you must stay awake and call for William!'_

_'he isn't coming back you fool," _ her mind said.

_'he always does.'_

_'but he left you for dead.'_

_'we must wait for William.' _

_'he isn't coming.'_

_'yes he is.' _ she whimpered. her heart was loosing her argument.

_'you embarrassed him. I'll be surprised if he keeps his job.'_

_'he shouldn't have left me!'_

_'go to sleep dear. You'll feel better for it.' _

_'but-'_

_'you can't find William if you can't think.'_

_'alright. But only for a moment.'_

_'alright then.' _ her mind told her.

_'only for a moment.'_

Her dreams were intruded by footsteps, she opened her eyes immediately. And sat up.

"William?" she called. No answer. She heard the shadows move around her.

"Who's there?" The dog sat up and looked around.

"Please. I know someone is there."

"Can you please escort me to a handsome?" still no answer. She stood up, and moved to where the footsteps where last heard. She put her hand out and came into contact with a vest. For a moment she thought it was William, but this man's breathing sounded different. She moved back.

"Excuse me." she said. Blushing a little.

"Please, Can you escort me to a handsome? I can pay you for your troubles."

still no answer. She went forward a little and felt the face of what she was talking to. Then blushed furiously. It was a manican..

She cursed herself for her stupidity. And began to walk away. She walked right into the true maker of the footsteps. She would have fallen back if the man hadn't prevented her from falling.

"oh," She said.

"Sorry."

"No harm done." the voice said it sounded a little surprised. She immediately formed a picture of a face around the voice. It was a wonderful face in her mind. For a wonderful voice.

"Please sir." she asked.

"Can you escort me to a handsome I fear I have stayed here longer than I intended to."

"Of...Of course." said the voice.

"shall I escort your dog as well?"

"oh, he isn't my dog!" she said.

"He seems to have some sort of loyalty to you. He is looking at me like he would like very much to chew my head off."

"is he now?" she giggled.

"Please. Tell me what he looks like."

"He looks to be a Mastive, He a deep black with a white nose."

"A fighting dog then." She said.

"I do believe so...Well shall we be off?"

"May I take your arm?" She asked.

"Yes Madame. Here." He extended his arm and she took it. As they made their way to the top of the stairs She heard the dog following them. She smiled.

"I must apologize for the way I look." she said.

"I had a rather ruff evening." she felt the man smile. But he said nothing.

He led her to the door. And opened it for her. She felt the morning air hit her face. She gasped.

"Sir, what time is it?" the man excused himself from her grasp to check his watch..

"almost ten." She gasped.

"Oh, I must hurry home then."

"Is your husband expecting you?"

"He isn't my husband. But I am afraid William will be looking for me."

"Did you leave last night without his knowledge?"

"No. well..He left me...Here." She said. Slowly. She didn't want anyone to think he was a cruel man. He really wasn't. He had never hit her at least.

"and you wish to return?" The man said shocked.

"yes sir! Oh he really isn't like that. We got into a fight. And.. well..."

"no its alright. You don't have to explain. I have no right to pry."

"Thank you."

She heard the wheels of the handsome come to a stop in front of her.

When he opened the door the dog jumped in first. But the cabby didn't notice. So He didn't stop him.

"Your dog seems he doesn't want to part with you." He said smiling

"oh! Is he in there?"

"yes Madame. But it looks like the cabby doesn't mind."

"Oh good." She said. And began to climb in.

"Here you are Madame." He helped her in.

"Faith." She said.

"My name is faith." He smiled.

"Fare well Madame Faith."

"thank you so much sir." she said.

"It was absolutely no trouble." He said. When they smiled the man...Erik. Smiled at the Irony of it all..

_Blind Faith._


	2. Gavrosh

The dog jumped up onto the seat next to faith. She smiled and played with his ears.

She figured that he had run away.

From fighting. And the cruelty of his owner. Just like her. She knew they where going to be best friends. When the handsome stopped the cabby opened the door to help her out. He saw the dog. But he didn't say anything. The tip the man back at the opera house gave him put him in an especially good mood. He helped her to the door. Faith tipped the man. Two tips for one job?

He suddenly loved this job.

Faith unlocked her door and let the dog in first.

"William?" She whimpered. No answer. But she did hear a great deal of noise coming from the bedroom. She knew the way around the house so she got to the bedroom fairly quick.

She knocked and she heard the faint gasp...of a-.. no, William wouldn't be sleeping around on her?

Would he?

She opened the door.

"William?" She asked.

There was a great deal of movement from the bed.

"Faith! My love!" He wrapped his bare arms around her. She picked up the sent of two different perfumes...Neither where hers. She was in the presence of two whores...Very expensive ones. She also picked up the sent of beer...lots and lots of beer.

"William?" Faith asked stepping away from him.

"Yes my love?" He asked nervously.

"If we have guests. You must introduce them to me." The sheets behind William shifted uncomfortably.

William laughed nervously.

"My dear. If you haven't forgotten this is my bedroom..Why would I entertain guests in here?"

"No, my _love_ I have not forgotten that this is your bedroom. And I do not believe that _you_ are entertaining. I believe that they are entertaining you." She walked past William and threw back the sheets on the bed. One of the girls squeaked.

William sighed.

"Faith I-"

"Stay here with your Whores William." She said curtly, and spun on her heel and left the room.

The dog was waiting for her outside the room. She left for her room. She threw open the closet and began to feel around for her clothes. She threw them in the suitcase. But most of them missed.

The dog laid down on the bed and crossed his paws beneath his chin.

How_ dare_ he?

He left her in front of only God knows where! She spent the night on a cold stone floor! She was wet and freezing!

Her hair was still a mess. Her dress stained and damp. She ripped the dress off her. William bought it for her. She let the buttons snap off and fall to the floor. She threw the dress out the window where it was snatched up by a beggar.

"Thank you kind lady!" He said. She frowned in confusion. She turned from the windowsill she stripped the bustle from her and threw it on the floor. The corset took a little longer. But it soon joined the rest. Bit by bit she threw off the things William had bought. Till she stood there naked. She sighed and went about finding one of her dresses that she had when she came here.

It was plain and light. With a brown bodice. She slipped her shoes on. Feeling around she found the suitcase. A knock at the door interrupted her rage.

"Faith?" Williams voice asked. She walked to the window and turned to face him. She 'glared' and threw the suitcase out the window.

"Faith!" He cried.

"I am leaving William. This is your house. And i have over stayed my welcome."

"Faith! Don't do this!"

"William! You left me God knows where! In the rain! While you went out had a few drinks and slept around!"

"I was upset!" he shouted. The dog on the bed growled. William looked at him in surprise.

"where'd he come from?"

"He's a friend!" She got up to leave. He grabbed her arm.

"Faith! Don't leave!" She slapped her hip and the great black dog leapt off the bed and followed her.

When she got out into the streets she grabbed onto his collar so she wouldn't run into anything.

"Faith!" William called from the door.

"Faith!"

She ignored him.

She walked around aimlessly letting the dog guide her. It grew colder, Faith knew it must be getting Dark. She didn't care. Everything was night around her. Her red hair flew around her face in the evening air. She shivered. She sat down in what she guessed was an alleyway and the dog sat halfway in her lap. She smiled at the warmth he provided.

"you should have a name friend," she said. He snorted. She thought about it for a while. Letting the people pass her. She played with his thick ears, shooting names out at him.

"What are you doing?" said a voice. Faith "looked" up.

"What?" She asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gavrosh!" the boy said proudly. He sat down next to her, scratching the dogs ears.

"Hello, I am Faith."

"Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing?" Gavrosh asked again

"I am trying to name this dog! But he doesn't seem to like any of the names I give him."

"At this late at night?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"No.." the boy said.

"Spous it don't."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah," He said.

"How bout...Duke?"

"See I tried that! But it doesn't seem to fit!"

"Killer?"

"Its like naming a person 'Murderer'"

"Your right!"

They sat for a moment in silence

"What did you say your name was?" Faith asked

"Gavrosh."

"There we have it!" she said

"I will Name him after you!"

"Gavrosh it is then!" the boy said happily. They both patted Gavrosh's head.

"Why don't you look at me Faith?" The boy asked Faith smiled and looked at where the boys voice came from.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Gavrosh it isn't a thing to be sorry about."

"If Jesus was still here he would make you better." Gavrosh said.

"I suppose he would."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

Faith smiled.

"No." she admitted.

"You can stay with me!" he said.

"You can pretend to be my mother!" Faith giggled a little.

"It would be a grand game!" Gavrosh helped her to her feet. He led her through the alleys until he brought them to a halt.. Faith felt the heat of a fire near her. She would have smiled of she didn't pick up the sent of perfume. Very familiar perfume.

"If it isn't the blind lover!" A woman said. Gavrosh leapt in

"Leave her alone Marie! She is my mum now!"

"Well you can find a different home for your mum!" said the whore.

"Her lover didn't even pay us!"

"We spent well over twelve hours! And not a frank to show for it!"

Faith clinched her fists.

"so help me Marie!" Gavrosh said.

"Don't talk about my mum' like that!"

Marie laughed and spat on Faith.

Gavrosh the dog growled and leapt at Marie Faith could tell because of Marie's screams that he was hurting her... Badly.. She heard footsteps running down the ally.

"Police!" Gavrosh the boy said. He took Faith by the hand and started to pull her away. Faith whistled and Gavrosh the dog came bounding after them.

"Come on mum'"

"No Gavrosh!" Faith said.

"You stay here. I can't take care of you. You at least have a place to stay here."

"I can take care of you!"

"Gavrosh no. I'll see you soon. But you have to stay here." She could tell Gavrosh was wanting to go with her. But the instinct told him to stay. He never argued with instinct.

He led her to a sewer and helped her in.

"I can take you to the safest place I know." He said.

They left the screams of Marie behind.

Gavrosh took Faith to the church. He led her to a pew and sat down with her.

The dog lay on the floor near their feet. Blood staining his mouth.

"Gavrosh you need to go." Faith said.

He sighed.

"you will be alright?"

"I'm in a church! Where could I be safer?"

She felt his smile.

"I will see you soon." Faith said.

"Thanks for being my mum for a while."

"No problem.. it was a grand game."

Gavrosh felt a certain duty to say goodbye to her, like he would to his own mother.

He kissed her on the cheek. Faith smiled.

"see you soon."

Faith was left in silence.


	3. Notre Dam

Erik stepped into the night air. He had his sketch book in hand. He made his way through the back ways and shadows, to Notre Dam. He needed to get out. There was too many memories in his house...of her.

He loved Notre Dam.. Though it was a church. He liked to sit outside and draw. Trying to capture its majesty. He always did. But he never tiered of it. Tonight when he arrived he tried to find a decent angle that he hadn't drawn before. But he didn't find it. He thought about going in. He hadn't been in a church since he was fourteen. But his really didn't want to go home. So he opened the doors. And stepped into the candle lite cathedral. He decided to draw the arches above the glass windows. But not the window themselves...to much of God. What did he expect? This was a church!

He sat down on a pew and began to work. The sound of nails on stone broke the trance around him. He looked over and saw a black dog sitting under a pew. He looked like the one from the other day. The one that was with that blind girl...Faith. He craned his neck and saw her sleeping on a pew. He shook his head and went back to work. But thoughts now plagued his mind.

_'What was she doing there?'_

_'why isn't she with her so called lover?'_

_'why is she dressed like that?'_

he figured that he better shut the thoughts up. By answering them

He walked over and sat on the pew next to her sleeping form..

"Faith?" he said softly. He didn't touch her. He just called her till she sat up.

"William?"

"No."

"Who is there?"

"Its your friend from the other day."

She sat up and patted her hair down. Erik caught the glazed over blue of her eyes that she tried so hard to hide with her hair.

"Hello. I didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"Why are you sleeping on a bench mademoiselle?"

"You can call me by my Christian name you know.. everyone does."

"You didn't answer my question." She sighed.

"Yesterday.. When you helped me to a cab."

"yes." He urged her to continue.

"I got home and I found William...He was drunk.. And he had...Two whores in his bed."

Erik scrunched his eyebrows behind his mask.

"So I left."

"and came here?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going from here?"

She blushed behind her red curls.

"I don't know." Erik's eyebrows scrunched even more. He didn't want to leave her here... The one thing that he held onto all these years was to never do a woman wrong... But he could take her with him.

Where would she stay? Not in Christine's room.. Definitely not. He wasn't allowed in there. Christine made him promise. Even though she was gone...he didn't want to do her wrong. His thoughts where broken when Faith's defecate fingers brushed his coat. He looked up.

"Oh." she said looking down

"sorry." She could tell he was looking at her questionably

"I thought you left. I was making sure you where still there."

"I see." He said.

After another moment he said to himself more than to Faith.

"Well that settles it."

"What?"

"Your coming with me. In the morning we can see about getting you a proper place to stay."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"Your not." Erik said.

_'what are you doing Erik'_ his mind said.

_'I can't leave her out here. In a church! They might try to get her into a nunnery!'_

_'your right. Off you go.'_


	4. Trying to Conseal

Erik led faith out of the church leading faith by the elbow.

Thoughts where running through his mind.

_Your abandoning Christine_

_you don't love her anymore?_

_Where is faith going to stay?_

_Your betraying Christine _

_She will never come back now._

_This is all your fault._

He answered them all with ones like

_no I'm not!_

_I will always love her! _

_I don't know...I can't very well abandon her to become a nun!_

_No i am not. She will admire the kind deed i am doing._

_No I am not!_

_Was she ever coming back?_

_Go to Hell._

Faith was panicking Could she trust him? She didn't even know his name! Here she was going to STAY with the man she couldn't see and not even know his name! What would her mother think? She patted a red curl over her eyes. Her heart was racing. She was so afraid that the man would hear it.

"Where do you live?" she asked, trying to mask her fear.

"Near the Opera. That is why I was there the other night."

"Is that where I was..." she mussed.

"I thought it smelt like a theater."

"Who is this...Man who left you there?" He said. The already present distaste for the man flaring slightly.

"You can say Lover. Everyone else does."

"Mademoiselle."

"Faith."

"Faith. I am not everyone."

"I know." She said.

And she did, she had found that whenever she was little that everyone had a color. A mage told her mother that she could read peoples auras. Her mother dismissed it as blasphemy. Whenever someone came near her. She could see the persons color forming in her mind. That is how she knew who was there. The man's color.. Was Different. She couldn't put her finger on it. Williams was different too. But not in the same way.

William offered Faith. Excitement, Love, Passion, Adventure. He made her feel alive.

It was intoxicating. Though now she knew, that adventure dies with the passion. And Williams passion died a long time ago. He grew tired of her. She knew it.

Erik was still thinking of what to do. He couldn't let her sleep in the living room. How horrible could he be? But definitely not in his... Where would she sleep? The coffin? I think not.

The Library. He could bring in the couch. And make it feel like a bed. The girl was blind. How could she know? There. Problem solved.

_And its only for one night. As soon as I can find her a decent place to stay._

He led her through the side door into the opera. Her senses where keen. He knew it. Everyone knew that blind people could hear and sense things that normal ones couldn't!

He couldn't let her feel the draft of the large front doors of the opera.

He led her quickly, hoping she wouldn't smell the costumes and cheap perfume. The trademark smell of the theater.

Faith did of course.

"Do you work with the theater closely?" she asked.

_Damn it. _ He thought

"yes. I do. Actually." he said. He wasn't lieing. He did.

"That explains a lot." she said smiling. He began franticly thinking of how he was going to get faith down to his house. Without

Her noticing they walked down almost five flights of stairs.

The Smell of the Lake.

And The fact that they had to get IN the boat to get across the Lake!

The solution soon came to him. But he didn't like what it was. He decided to go along with it.

All Faith Remembered was a sudden loss of footing underneath her and Erik giving out a sharp shout. And her falling, then everything just...went away.


	5. Houses

**So sorry For not updating. Holidays are hard. and I have been in a slump. But I think I will go write another chapter. sorry again for the delay!**

**

* * *

**

**I have done my homework. All of the bits about the paper, the methods used in the story where used in reality. So all you flamers saying "Did they really have Ad papers?" YES they did! Its like asking**

"**Did they really have indoor plumbing?" Okay the ROMANS had indoor plumbing. So here is the story! Tata!**

* * *

Erik cursed himself for what he just did. But it couldn't be avoided. He picked her limp figure up and began to walk to his house.

Faith woke up in the dark.. Which wasn't surprising. She sat up and tried to figure out where she was. She felt around her. First she found there was a wet cloth on her head, then she found she was on a couch. Faith breathed in deeply she smelt candle wax, he must work very late. Ink, and charcoal. Was he an artist? Then she smelt very faintly was fresh water. He lived near a large source of water. She found the end of the couch and swung her legs over. She patted her hair over her eyes and smoothed her dress with her spider like fingers.

"Ah. You are awake." The voice behind her said making her nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Oh sorry." he said. Faith heard the voice move around the couch to stand in front of her.

"Didn't mean to make you jump." Erik said apologetically. Faith smiled then winced putting her hand to her head.

"What happened?" she questioned her head hurt.

"You fell down the stairs, I am sorry I didn't catch you." she smiled.

"ah thats alright. I remember falling now." she said, Faith tried to stand but she fell back on the couch and moaned. Putting her hand to her head. She smiled grimly at Erik, he didn't smile back. Erik left the room and returned several minutes later with a cup of Russian tea. She smiled and took it gratefully. Sh could tell it was Russian by the smell. She sipped it and sighed. It was lovely to just sit and calm her nerves. She felt like she had been running around forever. She hadn't realized how shaken she was until that moment. She sighed and sipped her tea. Trying to make sense of it all. It didn't work. She set the tea cup on her lap and steadied it with the tips of her fingers.

"Did you leave the dog outside?" Faith questioned, she had hoped he had not made the mutt leave.

"No." Erik said looking down at his leg. The dog hadn't liked it very much when he tripped his self appointed mistress. He had almost killed the dog out of anger.

"He is sleeping in the corner." he ended up drugging the beast and tieng him to a doorknob.

"Oh I hope he wasn't too much trouble." she said

"No...No trouble." Erik lied. Faith smiled and lapsed into silence she sipped her tea uncomfortably. She felt the Mans eyes on her. She didn't know if she liked it.

"Should we go about finding you a place to stay today?" Erik asked

Faith nodded, glad to have something to talk about.

"Yes, I think that would be nice." she said.

"Then we will be off as soon as you finish your tea." he said.

"Oh no need. The tea did wonders." she said standing.

"Then let my fetch your dog and we shall be off." Erik said with dread. Then an Idea hit him. He could dull take her through the mirror in the dressing room. That would get them off a little sooner.

He walked over to where he tied to dog up and shook it softly. It growled in its sleep. He stepped back a little the proceeded to shake him again. The dog was roused out of his drug induced sleep eventually and they where off. As they passed through the dank passage to the dressing room he only told her that they where passing through an alleyway to the street to avoid crowds. When they reached the mirror he only said.

"I need to go into the theater for a moment to pick up some papers." she nodded as he led her through the dressing room. He was careful to stay strictly to the shadows so it appeared that Faith was walking alone with the dog. A few glares where shot at her due to the animal. But she didn't notice...

_How could she?_ He thought

"wait here for a moment." he said to her.

"I am going to pick up the papers." she nodded as she felt him leave her side. He was actually going to drop off some papers. A few letters to the managers. He figured he would just kill two birds with one stone.

He returned to Faith as soon as he could, and they where off. Faith smiled at the noise around them. It felt good to be around the people again. Erik hated it. He pulled his fedora over his face and pulled his cloak up. Somehow between the process of leaving the house on the lake and going through the opera house faith had taken his arm so she wouldn't loose him. His footsteps where so light she could barely hear them. He was glad of her arm taking his, and he led her throughout Paris. He picked up a local ad paper and now sat in the park with faith flipping through it. He knew she had no money, he also knew she wouldn't accept charity. He would not allow her to stay in an Inn. Filthy places those.

_Why do you care for this girl so? _

_I am not going to live much longer might as well let the money I have go to something good. _He challenged his thoughts back,

He was still skimming the paper when a certain add almost jumped off the page at him

_Small House for rent eighty franks per month, 65 Rue Plummet_

He was thanking God. Which was unusual for him. For showing him the want ad.

"Faith." he said.

"Yes?"

"I think we just found the answer to your problem. There is a house looking for a caretaker, So you could stay there for free." He lied.

"Thats amazing." she breathed.

"But I am sure they would never let a blind girl care for their house." she continued.

"I am sure that I could take care of that."


End file.
